Solace
by Kiriya Arecia
Summary: [Inasure] [OrangeBat] AU, typo, OOC. Karena sebagiannya tidaklah nyata. /Apa menurutmu aku gila, Inaho? / Mungkin sedikit. #BlackWhiteOrangeBat


**Disclaimer**

 **Aldnoah Zero Written By** **: Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama**

 **Studio** **: A-1 Pictures + TROYCA**

 **Warning** **: BL, AU, typo, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **:** [Inasure] [OrangeBat] Karena sebagiannya tidaklah nyata. /Apa menurutmu aku gila, Inaho? / Mungkin sedikit. #BlackWhiteOrangeBat

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Solace © Kiriya Alstroemeir**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[The dream sees what is invisible to the eye]**

 **[1]**

Slaine Troyard.

Delapan belas tahun, jomblo. Lahir pada tanggal sebelas Januari. Seorang pelajar tingkat akhir di Aldnoah Gakuen. Sedang depresi karena belajar matematika yang akan diujikan hari besok. Seminggu ke depan adalah waktu untuk ulangan semester.

"Yaah, tidak perlu secemas itu. Aku yakin kau bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik, Slaine. Seperti biasanya," Asseylum bermurah senyum.

Slaine mendaratkan wajahnya di meja, membuat pipinya tepat menempel pada buku catatannya, "Semoga saja. Soalnya makin lama makin susah sih."

Inaho memutar bola matanya, "Harusnya bisa. Aku sudah mengajarimu. Bego banget kalau sampai nilaimu jelek."

Slaine mengerutkan kedua alisnya, mata tealnya menatap tajam pada Inaho, "Nilaiku besok pasti bagus—setidaknya tidak akan di bawah standar."

"Iya, iya… Selamat berjuang Slaine," Inaho berucap datar sambil mengusak rambut pirang platinanya.

"Heh! Aku lebih tua darimu!" Slaine mendepak tangan Inaho dari surainya lalu merapikannya meskipun tidak berpengaruh banyak.

Asseylum terkekeh pelan, iris kehijauannya menatap jam dinding perpustakaan, "Sudah sore, pulang yuk. Belajar memang penting, tapi kita juga harus istirahat, kan?"

"Benar, benar." Slaine segera merapikan buku paket dan buku catatannya, memasukkan ke dalam tas.

"Malamnya jangan lupa belajar lagi tentang rumus tadi." Inaho mengingatkan.

"Ugh." Slaine tidak senang mendengar kata 'belajar' sebenarnya. Terutama dari kedua temannya semenjak smp itu. Mereka berdua memang pintar, karena menjadikan belajar sebagai hobi.

"Haha, semangat Slaine! Aku juga akan kembali belajar malam ini agar bisa menjawab soal ulangan besok!" Asseylum mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Oke!" Slaine ikut mengepalkan tangannya juga.

"Pulangnya mampir di _konbini_ dulu. Mau beli telur."

"Dasar maniak telur."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku juga mau beli es krim!" Asseylum berseru. "Ayo cepat kita pulang!"

Ketika Slaine sampai di rumah, semua ruangan masih gelap. Dengan mudah tangannya menemukan letak saklar yang sudah menjadi ingatan di luar kepala. Nyala terang bohlam menampakkan kesunyian. Meletakkan tasnya di sofa, Slaine berjalan menuju dapur dengan kantung di tangan kirinya yang penuh dengan makanan instan.

Ayahnya pasti menginap di laboratorium lagi hari ini dan tidak akan pulang. Dr. Troyard adalah seorang professor yang cukup sibuk, sedangkan ibunya sudah lama meninggal karena sakit yang sudah lama dideritanya.

Dulunya Slaine pasti berkunjung ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk sang ibu. Suatu hari, ibunya yang selalu tersenyum ketika dia datang menjenguk hanya tidur dengan begitu tenangnya meskipun berkali-kali dia mencoba membangunkannya. Dokter menyuruhnya menunggu di luar, dan dia ketakutan setengah mati. Itu adalah saat terakhir dia melihat sosok ibunya. Tertidur dengan tenang dan cantik.

Yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah rumah yang lengang. Tidak ada lagi sosok ibu yang selalu menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Menyisakan rasa kesepian tiap kali pulang ke rumah.

Lemari dibuka, dia memasukkan dengan rapi makanan kalengan ke atas lemari. Salah satu sumber energinya. Makanan instan, kadang _junk food_ , makanan siap saji atau membeli _bento_ di _konbini_ adalah hal yang sehari-hari dilakukannya. Memasak adalah hal yang jarang dilakukan, karena menurutnya itu adalah hal yang merepotkan.

Pilihan selanjutnya yang harus dilakukan adalah mandi, hal yang bagus sebelum makan malam dan belajar kembali untuk ulangan matematika besok. Ugh, memikirkan ulangan rasanya membuat kepalanya pusing. Slaine butuh berendam untuk menyegarkan pikirannya yang dijejali rumus oleh Inaho.

"Kupikir kau tidur di kamar mandi."

"Gyaaa!"

Siapa yang tidak kaget kalau tiba-tiba ada sepasang mata merah menatapnya dari balik sofa ketika dia keluar kamar. Disaat sudah jelas hanya ada dia dan ayahnya yang tinggal di rumah ini.

"Kampret Inaho. Jangan masuk rumah orang sembarangan dong! Kukira kau setan! Paling tidak beri kabar dulu!"

Sosok bersurai hitam itu duduk di sofa, iris rubi menatap pemuda yang memakai _t-shirt_ biru. Tangannya menunjukkan kunci duplikat. "Kau yang memberikan ini padaku. Dan cek saja ponselmu."

Ponsel Slaine masih berada di dalam tas, dengan segera Slaine mengambilnya, handuk yang dipakainya untuk mengeringkan rambut jatuh.

Dua pesan masuk.

Dua panggilan tidak terjawab.

"Oh, maaf." Slaine segera memasang pose _peace_.

Inaho memungut handuk itu dan melemparnya pada Slaine. Terbiasa dengan sikap sang tuan rumah. Ya, dulu dia pernah menunggu selama satu jam di luar rumah Slaine. Entahlah apa yang Slaine lakukan di kamar mandi, mungkin konser satu album lagu ost anime az hingga tidak menyadari pesan dan ponsel yang berdering.

Syukurnya Inaho memiliki kunci duplikat rumahnya sekarang, sehingga hal semacam menunggu di luar untuk waktu yang lama tidak akan terjadi lagi.

"Yuki- _san_ gak apa-apa ditinggal di rumah?" Slaine duduk di sebelah Inaho sambil menanyakan keadaan kakak sang teman.

"Ya. Dia bilang akan lembur, disaat aku sudah membuat dua porsi _omurice_." Dia menunjuk sebuah _bento_ yang berada di atas meja. "Untukmu."

"Yosh, gak jadi makan ramen." Slaine mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Setelah makan, kita belajar."

Slaine menghela napas. "Biarkan aku senang sejenak dong!"

Meja ruang tamu menjadi tempat untuk belajar, hanya sekedar mengulang materi yang telah mereka pelajari siang tadi. Slaine menumpu dagunya pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat di meja, memperhatikan Inaho yang masih tampak serius mengerjakan soal logaritma.

Tealnya berkedip beberapa kali seraya menguap meskipun jam baru menunjukkan jam delapan lewat.

"Tidur saja."

Pulpen Inaho berhenti bergerak beberapa saat dengan iris rubi menatap Slaine.

Slaine menggeleng pelan, "Kalau tidur, aku akan bermimpi aneh lagi..."

Inaho meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Slaine, "Aku akan membangunkanmu nanti."

Kantuk menderanya semakin dalam hingga matanya terpejam. Slaine bergumam pelan sebelum tertidur, "Tapi dalam mimpiku itu… kau tidak ada disana, Inaho…"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[2]**

"—ne… Slaine."

Sebuah tepukan, membuat Slaine tersentak bangun dari meja belajar. Tertidur dalam posisi duduk di kursi belajar membuat lehernya terasa sakit.

"Kau ketiduran di saat belajar," Harklight berucap kembali. Tampak _roommate_ nya itu masih setengah sadar.

"Hm, yeah." Slaine mengucek matanya. "Karena besok ada ulangan matematika."

Harklight menghela napas, lalu mendaratkan pantatnya di kasur miliknya yang berada di sebelah kiri, "Matematika, itu benar. Aku tidak siap untuk itu."

"Harusnya kau belajar, Harklight."

"Aku sudah belajar tadi sore di perpustakaan, walau hanya sebentar sih."

Slaine hampir saja berucap, kalau dia tadi sore berada di perpustakaan bersama Inaho dan Asseylum. Tapi tidak, ini tempat yang berbeda. Dan juga nama belakangnya bukan Troyard.

Slaine Saazbaum.

Delapan belas tahun, single. Lahir pada tanggal sebelas Januari. Tahun ini sudah berada di kelas tiga, Vers Academy. Satu kamar dengan Harklight di asrama Vers.

Perbedaannya dengan Troyard cukup banyak, kecuali pada bagian diri mereka yang sama persis—memiliki iris teal dengan surai pirang platina.

Saazbaum adalah nama ayahnya, seorang pemilik beberapa perusahaan yang besar. Ibunya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan saat dia masih sekolah dasar. Sangat teringat dalam ingatannya, bagaimana perasaannya ketika berada di rumah sakit dengan penuh ketakutan bahwa dia akan kehilangan ibunya. Dan ya, dia kehilangan sosok penyayang itu. Yang selalu mengerti dirinya, memberi semangat juga membantunya belajar.

Dia memiliki seorang adik perempuan bernama Lemrina yang masih sekolah tingkat junior. Yaa, dia harus pulang akhir pekan ini ke rumah, karena adiknya pasti rindu padanya. Sebelum itu, dia harus menghadapi semua ulangan dulu dengan baik.

"Kupikir aku juga sudah cukup belajar banyak." Slaine menyahut kemudian.

"Aku mengagumi semangat belajarmu, Slaine." Harklight berucap dengan nada sungguh-sungguh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama sekarang?" tawar Slaine.

"Err—bagaimana kalau makan malam di kantin dulu?"

"Ide bagus."

Jam delapan lewat sepuluh. Kantin di Vers akademi tentu masih buka setidaknya sampai jam sepuluh malam. Karena banyak siswa-siswi yang memilih berasrama, kantin selalu buka hingga waktu yang telah ditentukan.

Dan _tamagoyaki_ di kantin ini rasanya enak. Slaine yakin, Inaho pasti akan menyukainya, seandainya saja dia adalah bagian dari dunia Slaine Saazbaum.

Seandainya saja Inaho bisa berada di sini.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[1]**

Slaine Troyard. Itu adalah namanya. Semua orang memanggilnya begitu, Inaho, Asseylum, juga gurunya ketika melakukan presensi. Ulangan matematika sudah dilalui, dan yang Slaine harapkan adalah nilainya tidak berada di bawah standar. Dia sudah belajar dengan baik—sebagai Troyard maupun Saazbaum. Kendati Slaine Saazbaum tampak lebih pintar dibandingnya. Namun, jika dibandingkan dengan Inaho, Slaine ragu siapa yang lebih berprestasi.

Slaine menatap langit, posisinya berada saat ini adalah di atap gedung sekolah. Tempat yang selalu menjadi tempat makan siang kebanyakan murid Aldnoah Gakuen. Masih sepi, karena dia lebih dulu kesini dan menitipkan pesanan makanan pada Inaho.

Dia ingat, tadi malam dia–yang satunya kembali ke kamar dan belajar bersama Harklight setelah makan malam di kantin, lalu tidur di kasur masing-masing.

Lalu dia tersadar sebagai Slaine Troyard yang dibangunkan Inaho untuk segera bersiap ke sekolah karena mereka ketiduran di meja ruang tamu. Setidaknya mereka tidak terlambat ke sekolah untuk ikut ulangan.

 **[2]**

Tidak ada perbedaan antara warna langit baik itu dari Aldnoah maupun Vers. Membuat Slaine mempertanyakan; Apa ini dunia parallel? Dimensi lain? Lucid dream? Atau Skizofrenia.

Yang mana dari mereka yang hanyalah ilusi. Troyard atau Saazbaum. Inaho atau Harklight.

Karena dimanapun dia berada semuanya terasa nyata.

Dia sudah mencari informasi sekolah bernama Aldnoah dan tidak menemukan apapun. Selain itu dia juga sudah membaca beberapa buku yang berhubungan dengan hal yang dia alami.

"Kau melamun, Slaine."

Rayet Areash, gadis berambut kecoklatan itu adalah teman sekelasnya. Gadis itu melemparkan sebuah roti yakisoba. Roti yang padahal Slaine Troyard titip belikan untuk dibelikan Inaho. Sedangkan dia tidak menitipkan pesanan apapun pada Rayet.

"Aku yang traktir. Karena kau telah meminjamkanku penghapus saat ulangan tadi." Ucap Rayet.

" _Thanks_." Pemuda itu berterima kasih sebelum membuka plastik roti.

"Mana Harklight?"

"Membahas pengeluaran klub berkebun dengan guru pembimbing klubnya." Slaine menyahut.

"Senior! Selamat siang!" Sapaan dari beberapa adik kelas perempuan membuat mereka memalingkan wajah pada mereka.

"Siang."

Slaine membalas sapaan, Rayet sendiri hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai tanggapan. Dan para adik kelas pergi dengan senyuman di wajah mereka.

Rayet duduk di kursi taman, tepat di sebelah Slaine setelah para adik kelas berlalu. "Kulihat kau menatap langit sedari tadi. Apa ada yang menarik disana?"

"Hanya mempertanyakan apakah ada dunia lain disana."

"Maksudmu dunia yang ditinggali siluman?" Rayet mengabaikan roti yakisoba miliknya beberapa saat. Tentu saja, dia tidak menduga Slaine Saazbaum memiliki ketertarikan terhadap dunia astral.

Slaine mengernyitkan alisnya, lalu tersenyum tipis, "Bukan, maksudku adalah semacam dunia dimana aku yang lain eksis."

"Mungkin ada. Tapi sampai sekarang itu hanya fiksi ilmiah yang dikarang. Aku sendiri tidak menyakininya kecuali hal itu dapat dibuktikan."

"Yeah, benar."

Slaine tahu itu. Entah dia sekarang sedang bermimpi, atau dia gila.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[1]**

"Apa menurutmu aku gila, Inaho?"

Mata Inaho menatap Slaine beberapa saat setelah mendapati pertanyaan aneh dari teman dekatnya itu. "Mungkin sedikit."

"Aku bertanya dengan serius." Slaine mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku menjawab dengan serius."

Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya perlahan.

Slaine menghela napas, dia menumpu dagunya. Seperti Slaine Saazbaum katakan, langit disini tidak ada bedanya. Yang berbeda adalah latar belakang mereka, teman-teman mereka, keluarga mereka, juga sekolah. Ketika dia melakukan pencarian di internet nama sekolah Vers, dia tidak menemukannya. Dunia yang mereka tinggali memang jelas berbeda.

Tentunya kehidupan Slaine Saazbaum hanyalah mimpi. Kehidupan yang nyaman sebagai anak orang kaya dan bersekolah di akademi yang elit. Dikagumi oleh para adik kelas. Memiliki adik manis yang merindukannya di rumah. Terdengar seperti mimpi, kan? Slaine tentu ingin memiliki kehidupan yang menunjukkan masa depan cerah seperti itu.

"Hei, hei!" Asseylum datang dengan penuh keceriaan. "Aku membawa oleh-oleh dari ayahku yang baru pulang dari Perancis. Ayo makan bersama!"

Sebuah kotak berisi cake terlihat di tangan temannya itu.

 _Cheese cake._

Ah, Slaine memang ingin mencoba _cake_ itu. Kue yang dulu sering dibuatkan oleh ibunya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[2]**

" _Nii-sama_!" gadis itu berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Kenapa baru pulang sekarang?!" dia dengan segera menyeret Slaine menuju tempat santai di samping rumah.

"Aku ada banyak tugas di sekolah," Slaine menyahut sambil mengikuti ajakan setengah memaksa sang adik. Ada empat kursi santai disana, dulunya salah satu kursi itu di tempati oleh ibu mereka—tentunya sebelum meninggal. Tidak banyak perubahan berarti di rumah ini semenjak Slaine memilih sekolah berasrama di Vers setelah lulus sekolah dasar.

"Sama saja dengan ayah. Selalu saja memakai sibuk sebagai alasan. Aku kesepian tahu." Gadis bersurai pendek sebahu berwarna _soft pink_ itu memasang wajah cemberut.

Slaine mengusap helaian rambut merah jambu itu dengan lembut, "Aku baru selesai ulangan sekolah, makanya baru bisa berkunjung."

Di meja telah disiapkan dua cangkir keramik berwarna putih dengan teko senada bermotif bunga, juga _cake_.

 _Cheese cake._

Kemarin Lemrina menanyakan cake apa yang dia inginkan ketika pulang ke rumah. Slaine menjawab _Cheese cake_. Rasa potongan kue itu sama persis seperti yang dibawa Asseylum. Kue yang sering dia nikmati saat masih kecil bersama ayah, ibu dan adiknya di tempat ini.

Sore itu Slaine lewati dengan obrolan ringan bersama Lemrina.

Jika mempertanyakan kehidupan Slaine mana yang ilusi. Sudah jelas, tentunya kehidupan Slaine Troyard. Karena meskipun dia terlihat begitu kesepian, dia memiliki teman yang perhatian dan peduli padanya. Hidupnya tidak memerlukan tekanan harus mendapatkan nilai yang bagus karena dia bukan seorang anak yang dituntut untuk sempurna. Hidup bebas seperti itu adalah apa yang Slaine Saazbaum inginkan.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[1]**

"Hari ini _tamagoyaki_!" Slaine berseru dengan senang. Seperti biasanya, ayahnya sibuk dengan pekerjaan, dan Inaho berbaik hati membuatkan makan malam untuknya. Untungnya jarak rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

"Seperti tidak pernah makan telur saja." Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tampak memakai apron senada dengan warna rambutnya. _Tamagoyaki_ di teflon telah berpindah tempat ke piring dihadapan Slaine dan dipotong dengan rapi.

"Lebih sering makan _bento_ yang dihangatkan dari _konbini_."

Inaho menghela napas, dia duduk berseberangan dengan pemilik iris teal. Apron telah dilepas. Pandangannya mengarah pada Slaine yang sedang menikmati potongan _tamagoyaki_.

"Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan simpati begitu." Slaine merengut.

"Ini tatapan penuh kasih sayang." Sahut Inaho dengan datar.

Slaine berdecak pelan sebelum kembali memasukkan potongan telur gulung itu ke mulutnya, "Enak sekali, seperti buatan ibuku."

"Tentu. Karena aku membuatnya dengan cinta." Lagi—kata manis itu diucapkan dengan nada datar. Hanya binar matanya yang menampakkan perkataannya jujur apa adanya.

"Pantas saja rasa _tamagoyaki_ nya lebih enak dibandingkan di kantin Vers. Ternyata pakai cinta toh." Slaine terkekeh.

"Vers?"

Ah. Slaine tidak sengaja mengucapkannya.

"Err—sebuah tempat yang pernah ku kunjungi beberapa waktu yang lalu…?"

Inaho bertopang dagu, "Aku ingin mencobanya. _Tamagoyaki_ disana."

Slaine mengangguk pelan. "Kuharap kau bisa mencobanya…"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[2]**

Di akademi, Slaine termasuk anggota osis, semenjak kelas satu—bahkan dia masih anggota osis hingga dia kelas tiga, meskipun sekarang pekerjaannya hanya sekedar membantu adik kelas. Selain itu dia juga anggota klub astronomi. Dia orang yang cukup sibuk memang. Karena sebagai putra Saazbaum dia harus memberikan kesan yang baik hingga lulus.

Dia menghembuskan napas pelan ketika makanan pesannya sudah diserahkan. Matanya menjelajah untuk menemukan tempat yang strategis untuk duduk.

Di kursi pojok dekat kaca. Karena pemandangan taman di depan kantin terlihat indah.

Dia duduk sendirian di kantin, menikmati makan siang—yang sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut demikian karena waktu sudah menunjukkan sore.

"Kau benar, _tamagoyaki_ di sini enak."

Slaine terdiam. _Tamagoyaki_ yang dijamah sumpit kembali jatuh ke piring. Di kursi hadapannya, duduk Inaho. Sosok yang harusnya hanya eksis saat dia adalah Slaine Troyard.

"Kau… disini?"

"Kau yang ingin aku datang ke sini."

Slaine menatap kaca. Hanya ada bayangannya sendiri. Dia menyadarkan punggungnya di kursi.

"Ternyata aku memang gila."

Inaho masih duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengannya. Menatapnya dengan tenang.

"Mungkin sedikit."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[Solace—End]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[The dream sees what is invisible to the eye]**

 **[0]**

Saat itu dia masih sekolah dasar. Dokter mengatakan kalau ibunya tidak bisa diselamatkan karena kecelakaannya sangat parah. Ayahnya memeluk sang adik yang masih belum mengerti apa-apa. Dan Slaine hanya terdiam menatap sang ayah dan pintu ruangan ibunya berada bergantian. Dia berseru nyaring, mengatakan kalau dokter telah berbohong dan lari dari sana seraya melemparkan ucapan kalau ibunya pasti sudah pulang dan menunggu di rumah.

Slaine masuk ke rumah dan langsung mencari ke segala penjuru tanpa menemukan sosok sang ibu. Dia masuk kamar dan menguncinya. Tidak bicara hingga berjam-jam lamanya hingga membuat cemas sang ayah dan pelayan di rumah. Hingga seorang anak lelaki sepantarannya masuk ke dalam kamar dan menyapa.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Dokter bilang ibuku sudah meninggal. Ibu pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi…"

"Jangan sedih."

"Aku kehilangan ibu yang selalu mengerti diriku!"

Inaho berdiri di hadapannya, "Aku akan jadi orang yang selalu mengerti dirimu. Juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Kita akan membuat dunia yang indah untuk ditinggali."

"Kau harus berjanji kalau begitu—siapa namamu?"

"Inaho."

Dia pernah bertemu Slaine Saazbaum dulu sekali.

Semenjak tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang mendalam ketika ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan.

 **[3]**

"Kenapa _tamagoyaki_ buatanmu sangat enak, Inaho?"

"Karena dibuat dengan resep persis sama dengan buatan ibumu. Dengan cinta."

 _Tamagoyaki_ dan _Cheese cake_ buatan ibunya memang sangat enak. Yang paling enak di dunia. Ibu berkata kalau dia membuatnya dengan perasaan cinta untuk Slaine.

"Kau akan tetap bersamaku disini, meskipun aku adalah Slaine Saazbaum?"

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu memeluknya, pelukan yang terasa begitu nyata. "Selama kau masih menginginkanku bersamamu, Slaine."

Sepertinya dia memang sudah gila semenjak kehilangan sang pelipur lara; ibunya yang mengerti beratnya beban memiliki nama belakang Saazbaum. Dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan Inaho juga.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **A/N:**

 **[1] Slaine Troyard**

 **[2] Slaine Saazbaum**

 **Prompt** **: HITAM [Kesedihan] [Ketakutan] [Perasaan yang dalam]**

 **M/P: Solids—QUELL, Ensemble stars—UNDEAD; Darkness4, UNICORN Jr.—F.A.**

[The dream sees what is invisible to the eye] by Solids QUELL—Beyond Time.

 **Inspired: [Novel] Lucid by Adrienne Stoltz & Ron Bass.**

Lucid dream: mimpi yang bisa dikendalikan secara sadar dan merasakan hal-hal di dalamnya.

Skizofrenia: gangguan mental yang menyebabkan delusi, ilusi dan tidak bisa membedakannya dengan kenyataan. Salah satu penyebabnya adalah trauma.

Ceritanya memang aneh ;_; semoga dapat dimengerti ;;

 **Water City** —25/01/2017

 **-Kirea-**

 **Mind to RnR? :)**


End file.
